Reid the Hitch
by NeverSayNo2HP
Summary: This story is about a book worm, timid teenager that falls for one of the popular guys at Ipswich high school, one of the Son's of Ipswich, Caleb Danvers. She however knows she is out of his league but won't give up and uses the help of one of his brother's, Reid Garwin. Let's see how Reid plays Hitch and if Tracy Bell gets that guy of her dreams. OC/CD


Author Note: I do not own anything on The Covenant. I would suggest you watch the movie so get to know the main Character's then read the story.

* * *

Tracy Bell was moving as fast as she possibly could, why?, because she was getting late for the end of the summer party at the Dells.

Tracy Bell lives in Ipswich, MA, with her scholarship here, she came from a bit of a small town nearby, and had the brains to be getting this opportunity. Now for about the last two years living here at the dorm rooms had been a great and terrible experience.

It was great because of how much fun she had with the other girls; the small sleepovers, the games, girl talks, group outings, group dating (though her one time had been disastrous since the guy wanted to bang her classmate), and just chilling.

The disastrous part kicked in when her friends let her go to join another gang; the gang of bitches, she will admit, she had been the ugly duckling in her group of has been friends, and a lot of the days talk had been criticizing the bitchy popular group of girls, her friends were 'wanna-be's', they didn't show it in a way that when they left her alone and joined the group they bitched about had been a real shocker for Tracy. It was only later that Tracy was able to put 2 and 3 together, it came out to the seven popular bitches.

High school was just the same as she knew it would be back in her town, but here there were more properties that led to peer pressure, money being one of them. Tracy was not from a wealthy family like the majority of Ipswich high school, she only got lucky with a great scholarship, her mother pushed her to keep going there because it would lead to a good job. Therefore, Tracy felt lucky enough to come here but her ride wasn't easy so far. She had been friend-less for about a whole year, it was lonely but that only pushed her into working harder in her academics and swimming, which was another thing that she was really good at and they accepted her on the team right away. But in that year Tracy had been observing this guy, in fact not just any guy, he was the heart throb of the school, he was one of the Ipswich son's, Caleb Danvers.

He was totally out of her league, and she knew that very well. But Tracy couldn't help her feelings of watching him when her mind was not occupied by work or meaningless other things. He was gorgeous, no denying it, the guy was like the one of the swimmers from Olympia, she had seen his body several times during swimming practice and even with more clothes on, but that wasn't all she noticed.

Tracy noticed the way he interacted with his best friends, like they were his brothers, she knew from some gossip that the four of them knew each other since their parents were family friends, though she didn't believe in rumors. She could just see it, from each of the four boys, they were brothers, they fought, laughed, played around, teased and planned with mischievous smiles like she would with her younger brother Sunny. Though the age gap between her and Sunny was a lot, he was only eight right now, but they were each other's best friends. Tracy never had one before Sunny, she had many friends but not ones she could open all secrets too. That was what she saw with the four guys, she noticed some burden they carried, some times she would notice a fire in Caleb's eyes, or Reed's for that matter, an actually looking fire, though she pushed those out of her thoughts as her imagination taking her.

Tracy had a flaring passion for Fantasy literature, she liked the world they provided and dreams she had on them. So Tracy had been not completely stocking Caleb, she would however not stop herself from observing him if he was any where near her. He had a few girl friends since she had been there but not as much or near compared to his brothers.

The one thing she did know was that he didn't notice her, she wasn't like those girls his eyes would gravitate to, she never even made eye contact with him, never blushed if he caught her seeing him because he didn't catch her in that act. He was older an her by one year, but that kind of gap didn't pull her hope down, her fantasy stories always showed that inner beauty and brains is more important, she knew he had them both, he aspired to become a doctor.

Tracy sighed as she got off of her bed, she had been sitting there thinking about her life, again. Her room mate Diana rushed out telling Tracy to lock the door, Tracy muttered sure. She looked to her room mate as she left their room, Diana was so pretty, model like, she was also smart, and from a great family. That is another reason Tracy knows she has no shot with Caleb, she could offer pretty much nothing, even her experience with boys was nothing, she never has been kissed before.

* * *

There will be more to this story later.


End file.
